


must've heard, got the word

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Biracial Character, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Voice Kink, there's not a phone but it's phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is who knows when, and Barry misses him. Technology makes this an easy issue to resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	must've heard, got the word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> So my friends are darling but also evil, and suddenly I'm writing PWP Coldflash, because Wentworth Miller's voice is fucking sexy.
> 
> Tremendous amounts of gratitude to dungeonmarm for his beta help and sound advice and thanks to [Moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis), too, because this is all her fault. (But also for holding my hand and encouraging me and getting me invested in DC TV. What even!)

Barry leans forward, breath caught in his throat, thighs spread, jeans pooled around his ankles, and he's thinking about Captain Cold in Iron Heights. It's not intentional. It's just … Barry remembers Leonard's unwavering eye contact. Len hadn't blinked once — not when he was shooting his dad and not the entire time he and Barry talked. 

So when Barry closes his eyes, Len's narrow, intense gaze stares back at him. 

"You there?" Len's voice is soft but it's a jolt to Barry's brain, and Barry swallows. 

"Y-yeah. Still here. What were you, uh—"

"Bored already?"

"Like that's even possible," Barry says with a laugh. "I just … was remembering something—" Barry winces. "Your face," he corrects.

Len's quiet a moment, and Barry scrubs a hand down his face, wondering if … Then Len asks, "Exactly how many fantasies are you having about me?"

"Geez, Len." Barry smiles, even if it's only to himself. "It's not like that." And this little white lie is okay to tell. 

"Isn't it, Barry?" Len says Barry's name with a … with a lilt and Barry leans forward again. "But if you prefer your fantasies to this—"

"That's not fair. I can—"

"Suffer. Alone."

Barry shuts his eyes and tightens his fingers around his cock, mouth twitching before he just goes ahead and laughs. "Come on, Len. I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

"Could be five minutes. Could be a week from now."

"Or it could be years."

"The neat trick to time travel is that I can show up whenever I need to."

Barry's grin widens. "Then how about right now? Your hands on me. A quickie."

"Come on, Barry"—And Barry's breath hitches—"you can do a better job than that. Seduce me. Be convincing."

Barry leans farther back in his chair, letting his head fall back, but his palm is too soft on his shaft, and this is when he really misses Len — the rough texture of Len's hands, the low growl of Len's voice, the warm puff of Len's breath against Barry's throat, because Len likes to bite the hinge of Barry's jaw since they never have to worry about marks. 

"Now you're just teasing," Barry says. 

"You like it when I _tease_."

Len draws out the word, and Barry follows the stretch of it with his fist, dragging his hand up to cover the crown of his cock as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. 

"Yeah," Barry breathes. "Sometimes. But not now."

"How long has it been?" It's a soft, simple question, but Barry squeezes his eyes shut, scalp tingling when he imagines Len's fingers running through his hair as he asks the question. Len, if he were here, would tug playfully at the strands when Barry pauses, like he does now. 

"Too long. You know it's been too long. I don't— Just—"

"Are you close already?"

"Len," Barry grinds out, because he's clenched his jaw to hold back what feels like too much of a whine. 

Len tsks, and Barry bites back a frustrated groan, swallowing it only to decide _no_. If Len's going to tease, then he gets to hear Barry moan. Barry slides forward, to the edge of the seat, the back of his head right on the edge of the back of the chair, and he grips himself more tightly, gasping a moment. But Len's silent on the other end, and— Maybe he had to run off? 

Barry wouldn't blame Len, but he straightens, loosening the curl of his fingers as he asks, "Len?"

"I'm still here." Barry blows out a breath and slumps back. "I didn't want to miss the sound of you giving it up for me."

"Then keep talking."

"Don't forget who's in charge here," Len says, and Barry finds himself leaning forward, waiting to hear his name. When it comes, finally, it's a teasing purr of sound. Barry feels it like a shiver down his spine and moans low in his throat. "Afraid someone's going to walk in on us?"

"Wha—" Barry glances at the door and then flashes out of his jeans, over to the door, and checks to make sure it's locked. It is. "No, of course not."

"So why are you holding back?"

"I'm—"

Len hums, and Barry huffs. 

"Okay, okay. I didn't know you wanted this to be—" Barry shrugs. 

"Don't kill the mood. Too early in the night for that."

Barry grins. "Wouldn't dream of it. So what are you— What would you do? You know, if you weren't three centuries away."

"Maybe I'm much closer than that."

"So you can break into my room?" Barry laughs as he imagines Len scaling the walls. 

"Right up to your window. You really need better security." Len pauses. "And curtains. The gauzy film you have over your windows doesn't hide a thing."

Barry frowns, brows furrowed as he glances at the window and then outright stares, shoulders hunched, wondering if maybe…?

Len's laugh is soft in Barry's ear. "Stop looking at the windows, Barry. Close your eyes."

"How do you…?"

"Your breathing's changed."

"It— Okay, you can't blame me. You're just the type to surprise me like that."

"I'm flattered."

Barry pauses and licks his lips. "You'd tell me if—" He shakes his head and cuts off the thought, because he doesn't want Len to end their tenuous connection. "So. Okay. You'd have to kiss me hello."

"Kiss you where?"

Barry laughs. "On my—" His eyes widen, and his fingers twitch. It sends a jolt of sensation up his groin, and he falls heavily against the door. "Oh. Would you…? Just like that?"

"Go down on my knees and suck your cock?" Len's laugh is a silky draw that makes Barry's knees go weak. "Barry, you aren't wearing pants. Of course I would."

Barry feels his face heat, and he ducks his head. The door isn't going to work and neither's the chair. So Barry flashes to the bed. 

"Getting comfortable?" Len asks. 

"What? Don't tell me you can hear the— You can hear the bed springs?"

"You need a better bed."

"This one is— It's _vintage_ ," Barry says, which is really just another way of confirming that it's cheap by Len's standards. There's a reason they meet at Len's place, and not just because if Joe caught them here, Joe would probably try and murder Len. 

"Do you want to keep talking about your vintage decor? Or how hot my mouth is going to be when I get it around your cock?"

Barry chokes on a sound, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips hitch up like Len is here and Barry's by the window, maybe, instead of on the bed, just so he can run his hand over Len's head. Barry moans again, imagining Len looking up at him with those dark, narrow eyes. 

Barry spreads his legs as Len continues, "Of course, that's only where I'd start. Because it won't be enough for you, now will it?"

"N-no," Barry gasps. "I'd … I'd need more than that."

"We'd need the lube." Barry makes a small sound in the back of his throat. "You already have it, don't you?"

Barry nods and then exhales, "Yeah, but … Just on my hand."

Len is quiet.

"Len. You know I—I can't. Not without you here and—"

"Shhh." Barry bites his bottom lip to shut up. "It's been a while, so I'd have to go slow."

"No, you wouldn't," Barry says in a rush of breath.

"Yes. I would."

Barry groans out another, " _Len_."

"What have I told you about slowing down once in awhile? Wouldn't want to hurt the hero."

"You wouldn't. Come _on_."

"No. I'm taking my time. It's been a while, remember? I want to savor this."

Barry smothers his face with his pillow, because _of course_ Len wants to go slow with the fastest man alive, and Barry's tempted to jerk himself off for one quick orgasm, but … Len will know, because Len always seems to sort of know — or maybe Len just pretends to know — but either way, Barry grows hot beneath the pillow and pulls it off his face. 

"Okay," he exhales. "Okay. Lube. One finger."

"You make it sound like an exam, Barry. Entertaining those doctor fantasies?"

Barry's mouth falls open, because when he hears doctor, it's often followed by Wells, and no. No, no, no.

"Barry," Len says, firm, solid, and Barry shakes his head. 

"Sorry, I … Just. No doctor fantasies, okay?"

Len hums and is silent for such a long time that Barry parts his lips, about to ask whether— "You still with me, Barry?"

Barry blows out a breath. "Yeah. Just— Keep going. Please?"

"And once again," Len says. Barry shuts his eyes, so he can imagine the curve of Len's smile, the way it smooths out his voice with a smug sort of satisfaction. "You're rushing me. Are your nipples hard, Barry?"

Barry drags his left hand up to touch one. He thumbs it like he thinks Len would as he answers with a breathless, "Yeah. Yeah, they are. Probably because you always bite them."

"Trying to say you don't like a little bit of _teeth_?"

Barry softly laughs. "No. Your teeth are … Just not on my dick, okay? That'd be—"

"You have to ask nicely for that, Barry."

Barry laughs again. "God, Len, is this one of _your_ kinks?"

"Making you lose it?" Barry wishes he was holding a phone, something solid he can lean into when Len pauses like that, like there's a whisper of a laugh that he's suppressing. "Always."

Barry firms his grip on his cock. "Hey, Len, would you…?"

Len doesn't fill in the gap, even though he knows exactly what Barry's asking. 

"I have, uh, condoms," Barry says. 

Len hums. "I haven't even worked you up to two fingers."

"Let's pretend you did? You know."

"I'm not the one with superspeed."

"No, but. You could— You could've started with two." Barry rocks his hips up, grinding his ass down into the mattress, like he would if Len was actually here. 

"Maybe that's all you'll get."

"That's not—"

"My fingers and my mouth."

Barry groans and slides his fist faster. "Ye-Yeah?"

"Fucking you while I suck you off. But two fingers aren't enough for you, is it?"

Barry can't talk, breath a pant of air as he slides his fingers away from his nipple to cup his balls, rolling them gently as he rocks into his fist. 

"Because what you really want is my cock, isn't it, Barry?"

Barry moans in answer. 

"So I'll have to stretch you with a third finger, and it's tempting, but I want to make you come first."

"Le—en," Barry gasps, arching. 

"Tighten my mouth on your cock when I find your prostate."

Barry jolts, arching off the bed, and he can still see it — Len's mouth stretching over his cock, Len's dark and narrow eyes drilling right through Barry, right down to this need. And it should be— There's a slight dissonance, because Len's in his ear, too, telling Barry how he's going to get Barry ready for his cock, how he's going to milk Barry's prostate. His voice is low and husky as he says Barry's name with a smug, pleased purr. And maybe part of Barry is imagining Len behind him, too, Len's hand on his cock while he bites the lobe of Barry's ear, and that's all it takes for Barry to come. 

Len says, "There we go, Barry. Just like that," soft and intimate.

Barry slumps back to the bed and then laughs, breathless, when the springs creak. His skin tingles from the rush and he rubs himself against the sheets for a moment, just for the sensation of contact. It doesn't make up for the fact that Len is who knows where or who knows _when_ , but it's … This is good. 

"Better?" Len asks when Barry's caught his breath.

Barry laughs. He means to say yes, but what comes out is a soft, "I miss you." His chest tightens, and he opens his eyes. 

"I'll see you soon."

Barry sighs. "I know." He inhales a breath, holds it, and then releases it slowly. "I— Thanks."

"Any time." Len pauses. "Good night, Barry." 

Barry's cock twitches, and he grins. "Night, Len. Stay safe out there."

The call ends with Len's soft hum, and Barry closes his eyes, curling in on himself for a moment, imagining Len's smirk as he slides his finger over Barry's wet cock. Barry shudders and then flashes out of bed. He cleans himself up, changes the sheets, and slides into bed in a matter of seconds, but as he gets comfortable, he looks at the window and can't help but frown. When he peers through the glass, there's nothing there. Laughing, he shakes his head and is back in bed before the curtain falls back into place. Of course Len isn't out there. Would've been a nice surprise, though.


End file.
